Fates Entwined
by girlUlquiorra
Summary: When Nobodies knowledge of people and life comes to light will the work of a nobody and somebody help save their friends or will they just fail together?
1. Chapter 1

Radiant Garden, once a place of hopes, dreams, and wonder. Now in the shambles of former glory, many blame the once great scientist that had disappeared many years ago. One girl who was still young at the time is the only one left of those who stayed with the scientist in his castle. She knows more than most and faithfully stays on the side of the scientist and her friends.

Xilsu woke up that morning, same as any morning, staring at the plain white ceiling of his plain white room. This was the only relaxation he got durring his days at the organization; sleep. Each day him and his friends were given a mission from their 'superior,' although Xilsu's exact missions were very important he wasn't even of a number status here so he wasn't as important as his friends. Xilsu got up and fixed his spiky mess of snow white hair, he looked at the dark areas under his soft blue eyes; although he sleeps it would never be enough, early up and late back in. Taking one last look he sighed if he didn't leave now he would risk being late and making that jerk mad.

Leaving the white of his room, he entered the hall of white, so much white everywhere got of his nerves, too bright and too plain. He entered the room where the other members met and got their assignments the man with blue hair in the center, Siax, was in charge of missions. The trust he should feel for him and some others of the organization has drastically diminished seeing several were killed some time ago in a mission in Castle Oblivion, the only survivor was his friend Axel who he trusted along with their friends Roxas and Xion. As far as Xilsu knew and considered they were the only ones worth trusting, even if Roxas and Xion haven't been around even a year by now. They were still good of mind and of 'heart.' Xilsu had an aching feeling that these 'nobodies' as they were could have hearts, but only there had to be something that gave a purpose to the heart.

"Xilsu your mission today and possibly for the next week is to take account of the locals of Hallow Bastion and recon the whole area if need be." Siax impassionately gave Xilsu his assignment and walked off without a word. Xilsu sighed another world another need for a spy to inspect how the world works. Xilsu got his equipment ready getting potions and elixirs and such from the cute organization's moogle shop. As he was about to leave Roxas, Xion and Axel arrived in the white room, the name is useless every room here is white. "Hey Xilsu you look busy." Axel said as he walked to Xilsu and put his arm on his shoulders, Xilsu was the second tallest of the group Axel still trumped him in size. "Yeah I have another long mission to go on." Roxas looked confused, "Didn't you just come back from one a few days ago?" Xilsu nodded and Xion added, "I thought it would still a little while before they gave you a long mission, Axelnhad one and he hasn't had another long mission yet." Xilsu shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing can be done about it, they always say it's a mission only I can do." Roxas and Xion nodded understanding the situation. "Then comeback to us safe OK, Xilsu?" Xion smiled and Roxas nodded agreeing with her question. "Of course besides the key blades power is on our side." Xilsu smiled and patted Xion on her head making her smile. "I'll be off you two shorties be good and keep Axel out of trouble, got it?" Both Roxas and Xion nodded simultaneously and Axel chuckled "Bye." "Bye." "See ya ." With that Xilsu opened a darkness cavern and transported himself to this new world. It wasn't even know watbarea he would land in so he removed his black organization cloak in hopes he would fit in better with the surroundings and not be noticed.

Xilsu's latest mission has begun, for him life is nothing out of the ordinary for this nobody.


	2. Chapter 2

Xilsu arrived in the new world, hollow bastion. The corridor of darkness placed him on the roof tops of homes. Xilsu began to walk around the roof tops getting a good look at the area around him, the world seemed to be getting very run down but there were still shops and a decent sized town from the looks of it, castles in the distance as well, he'd have to search them as well. Xilsu jumped from one roof to the next still looking around him. "OUCH!" Came a voice as if screeching in pain and Xilsu was suddenly pushed down off the roof, although he had fast enough reflexes to catch the edge of the roof.

Xilsu pulled himself back up on the roof and he was surprised to see a girl was the one who pushed him off. "Learn to watch where you're going, idiot! You stepped on me!" She stood up yelling at him. "S-sorry Miss..." Xilsu was a little thrown off my this person, he hadn't seen her and it didn't feel like he stepped on her foot or anything. "You better be, you nearly ripped out my heart piercing." To his surprise the girl was now holding a tail with a heart piercing at its end, she seemed to be checking if it was alright. "Wait, huh? Is that yours?" Xilsu had never seen any world with a creature like her who looked human but had animal features like a tail, and Xilsu saw the ears on her head and he was sure he'd seen everything by now. "Of course this is mine." She paused for a second and then got close to Xilsu, "Your not from here at all, you smell of darkness."

Xilsu nearly fell off the roof again, his cover was blown so quickly. "W-what do you mean?" "I mean you smell of darkness and not of what the people here do. Also people of this world know about me and wouldn't be as shocked. What is your business here?" Xilsu inwardly sighed, she wasn't about to let him go easily her dark blue eyes seemed only to show her determination and pride. "I guess there's no point in lieing. I have a mission to inspect this world and learn everything about it." Her eyes narrowed, "What use will my world be to you once you've gotten your information?" Xilsu shrugged, "After that it is out of my power." Xilsu watched her carefully and she stood there, she hadn't shown much emotion so reading her movements would be slightly difficult.

"You may be too much of a risk. Darkness attracts darkness. Leave now." Her eyes became like steel, not any hint of emotion or wavering. Xilsu stood and moved over to her, "That is something I can't do. I have a job to do so stay out of my way." She jumped back putting space between them, "I have been protecting this world for some time now. Your presence will bring trouble. I will not take the chance!" She retracted claws from her hands ready to attack at a moment's notice. Xilsu instantly summoned his keyblade, fashioned of 1's and 0's Code Breaker was chosen to be his. "Seems this couldn't be avoided," Xilsu sighed then looked into the eyes of his opponent, "Give it your best try!"


	3. Chapter 3

A battle has now ensued of the nobody keyblade wielder, Xilsu and the unknown cat like girl. The two were posed at the ready, claws and keyblade beared, each waiting for the other to make a move of any kind. Xilsu sighed, "Isn't there any way to avoid this?" She took a chance and lunged forward, "Prove you bring no harm!" She went for a slash that was easily met with a block from the keyblade. He easily pushed her back and went for a counter strike missing and just barely connecting with the skirt of her dress, she was quick. "To be honest you're more of a threat to me." Xilsu decided close range was something this girl was good at so a long range approach would be best. Distancing himself he aimed his keyblade at her. "Fire!" A fireball was easily summon and flew right at her, connecting quickly. Niame began to run and jump over roof tops in a large circle after getting hit to avoid any projectiles. Xilsu turned as she ran to keep his sight of her, she's pretty skilled he'd give her that.

Soon the girl began to tighten the circle and close in on Xilsu, he was easily aware of this. Once she got near his reach, Xilsu took a step and swung connecting his keyblade to her side, which sent her flying due to her speed. "Have you given up yet?" The girl landed on a roof and slowly stood back up. She gave no reply, she only crouched down and stayed like that for a small amount of time. Xilsu watched her carefully, he saw what she was preparing. She shot her way straight to him at his speed claw aimed right at his neck. As her claw was inches from his neck she stopped, the keyblade was right at her heart and further and it would impale her and she would kiss her heart good bye. Slowly she lowered her arm and retracted her claws.

"Seems you know what a keyblade can do." Xilsu smiled, the battle was done without so much as a scratch, well on himself the girl had a burn right on her side and her dress in that area was singed with areas still burning away. Xilsu dismissed his keyblade and Hel out his hand, "If you won't be hostile I will not do anything to harm anyone." The girl nodded and turned away. "If that's all it takes." Xilsu was internally relieved, he really had no permission to harm anything on his missions, excluding heartless. Xilsu looked at the buildings he was standing above, none seemed to be an inn he could stay at for the time being. He looked back to where the girl had been standing and she was gone, strange person he didn't even get her name for his notes.

 _Hollow Bastion: Day 1_

 _Upon entering the world, encountered a woman with feline features, engaged in combat. Woman is quick with high reflexes, specializes close combat. Try not to engage alone, convince to be nonthreatening. World looks to be run down with two castles within, machines for restoration are also apparent. Day 1: report end._


End file.
